School on the Surface
by Minexpert6947
Summary: The goat, named Asriel, had supposedly passed away many years ago, but after being found by a kind young girl with the peculiar name of Frisk, he found himself pulled back into "regular" life, despite the protests he had made
1. Prequel

The air hung heavy, burdened by the silence. A small animal, which seemed goat-like, was standing on two legs. It's very human like gaze was downcast, staring into a patch of golden flowers, glowing golden by the small spotlight above it. There was a small girl, made dark by the gloom of the open cavern, standing silent and unmoving. When the goat spoke, not only did he speak in good english, but to this girl.

"D-Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked, his voice wobbling slightly. The girl didn't answer. "Aren't Mom and Dad waiting to go to the surface with you?" He asked, his voice cracking, but yet to no response.

"Don't you have people you can call…" The goat swallowed a lump in his throat, "Friends?", he asked, on the verge of tears. The girl still didn't respond. Instead, she rushed forward, grasping the goats midriff in a gentle hug. The goat, caught unawares, blinked once, twice, before returning it, tears already beginning to stream crosses against his fur. His shoulder heaving, he finally let all emotions out of his eyes.

"I-I don't want to l-let go…" He wept quietly. The girl still didn't respond, instead rubbing his back comfortingly. Then, despite the goats heartfelt words, she broke apart, holding his hands. She tugged gently on them, pulling the boy towards a crack in the wall. He pulled away.

"N-No!" He cried out, "I can't go back! I'm supposed to be dead! How will Mom and Dad react?" His face fell. "And who's gonna take care of these flowers?" The girl still persisted. And the goat resisted. This tiny game of Tug-of-war played out for a while, before the goats will thinned out and he allowed the girl to pull him through the crack, and out of isolation.


	2. Chapter 1

The next few weeks were hyper, with no periods for rest. The goat, named Asriel, had supposedly passed away many years ago, but after being found by a kind young girl with the peculiar name of Frisk, he found himself pulled back into "regular" life, despite the protests he had made. Asriel was afraid. Afraid that his mother and father hated him for the stress he put them through. Afraid that no one would accept his existence, deeming him to be fake. Afraid he wouldn't be able to catch up. But his fears were ill-placed. His parents, despite being borderline hateful between each other, were overjoyed to to have their son back. Nobody deemed him to fake after seeing the compassion for the young goat, and Frisk was there to help him ahead of the others. But, he was born a monster, and no amount of magic would change that. Once humans and monsters were reunited on the surface, some animosity still remained among the former race. And thus, monsters were strictly segregated from humans, treated as a lesser race. Although monsters were happy to co-exist peacefully, many strict rules were forced upon them. Monsters could not sleep in the same house as a human. Monsters could only be employed in specified jobs. Humans and monsters could not dine on the same table. The rules grew more and more, but Asriels biggest blow was to choose between his parents, as they refused to live with each other (or rather, one refused to live with the other), and he and Frisk were forced apart as a result of it. Frisk was removed to a human orphanage, much to each monsters disdain, and Asriel was forced to live alternating parents. Two years later, after many civil rights debates (which were mainly lead by Asriel's Mom, Toriel, who had become a Monster Teacher), Frisk and Asriel would finally be able to attend school in the world's first species mixed school.

Asriel had recently turned 12, and was already fairly smart, as not only he was he taught Primary schooling, it was his Mom's school, making him feel more at ease with the teacher. Another year had passed since the law stating that Humans and monsters could attend school together, and yet, no monsters had been old enough to take advantage of that rule. It was restricted to that of Secondary schoolers and older, as younger monsters were seen as much more wild to be schooled with children (And after years of being of a murderous little flower, Asriel could see why). However, Asriel had recently turned of age to become a part of this revelation. His mother, Toriel, was his weekly parent when his first week of school rolled around, and she walked him to school before she had to run off to her job.  
"D'you have your lunch? Your pens? Your pencils? Your book?" she asked, fussing over his hair.  
"Yeah Mom... " Asriel said, "Stop worrying!" It's just a new school…" Toriel smiled at him.  
"OK, my brave child." she said, giving up. They rounded the corner as Asriel was attempting to re-correct his hair. Toriel checked a small pocket watch, and gasped.  
"I've got to go," cried Toriel, quickly pulling Asriel into a close hug, "I'm going to be late for school" Asriel giggled slightly before hugging her back.  
"Love ya Mom" He said.  
"Don't Forget, you're getting picked up by Papyrus after school, OK?" she smiled, "So show me what you got." Asriel thought for a second, tapping a finger on his chin. A thought broke into his head, and he smiled almost reminiscently of Flowey.  
"Hey Papyrus!" He mock-yelled, "Stop _Skulking_ around and come meet my friends!" Toriel held back a laugh.  
"It'll drive him crazy!" she said evilly, "Love you too." Toriel walked at a brisk pace in the opposite direction. Asriel watched her turn a corner before he went on his own way, grasping the straps on his backpack. He rounded a corner, joining the stream of students walking in the same direction he was. Toward Full Moon Secondary.


	3. Chapter 2

Asriel was quickly ushered through the main doors by a human teacher, who pointed him towards a small huddle of monsters. He sighed.  
"Some things never change," he said under his breath. He watched each of the human children, who were ushered into a much bigger group than that of the monsters. He looked carefully for Frisk's nonchalant gaze. Yet as he was doing so, a Human man who seemed very full of himself walked up in front of the two differently sized groups. He grabbed a small step ladder in lieu of a stage, just to make himself a small distance higher than the students. He wore black robes,and Asriel could see a small tie amidst its folds. All that was missing was one of those caps with a flat top. He wore a pair of glasses with no frames very far down his nose, and his hair was jet black, tucked neatly behind his ears, despite its considerable length. His jaw was so square it seemed chiseled, and it was decorated by a trimmed stubble. He looked out amongst the colorful sea of children, and raised his arms, as though he was giving a great imaginary hug, and spoke.  
"Hello children," he boomed. He had a deep resonating voice, and it reminded Asriel of his Father, Asgore.  
"Welcome to Full Moon. Here, we plan to give you the most extensive education we possibly can, no matter the species; Spider, Human, Bear, or possibly even unknown. We will still teach you. We'll help you find your proper place in the world, and we'll teach how to survive. My name is Mr Ray, and I'll be your first headmaster, and I'll be just that for the next two years. For now, we're a small school, populated by only our year 7's. But each year, we will grow, and you'll be setting the standards of what's to come, so enjoy the isolation, whilst you can. For now, we'll send you to your Form Rooms, so you can acquaint for the day. Normally, we expect to be at your Form Rooms for 8:30, before lessons at 9:00. This is simply so we can account for who is here quickly. You can also use the time for social debates, extra-curricular activities, or simply extra studies. We'll call each of your names one by one, for you to be taken away to your Form Rooms. Form Tutors, if you may?"

Asriels head was spinning by the end of the speech, but he was quickly brought back to terms by the first name. He quickly started listening out for Frisk's name, but a hand dropped onto his shoulder. Asriel looked quickly behind him, hoping.  
"Um, could I get through here please?" There was a young girl shouldering her way through monsters, seemingly unfazed. Asriel stared at her for half a second. She had hair the reached her shoulders, but could have easily reached the small of her back if it hadn't been arranged in the bushy mess that it currently was. She still had freckle peppering the face she held high confidently. She was staring at Asriel, waiting for him to move. He shook his head clear of the names meaningless to him, and shuffled aside slightly, allowing her to make her way past him. Soon after, Asriel was called to his own Form Room (with, much to his delight, other Humans). He never heard Frisks name called, so she had to have a last name that started with something after the letter "D". Asriel followed a quickly balding man down a corridor which was differentiated only by the windows casting a bright light, casting faint shadows on the opposite wall. He peered into several empty classrooms as they passed. They seemed to be equipped with a computer each, maybe a bookshelf, and a multitude of desks. He jolted as the man in front of him stopped, and he nearly walked into him.  
"We're here," He said. He had a rough, comforting voice, almost reminding him of Undyne, if she had the deeper voice of a male. The students filed into the room, led unintentionally by Asriel.  
"Could each of you line up at the back of the classroom, so I could find each of you your seats." The Form Tutor yelled after them. As the students hastened to do as he said, Asriel stared around at the arrangement of desks. They were piled around in twos, allowing four people to sit there at the same time, one pair facing the other. The Students flattened themselves against the back. The Form Tutor pulled a piece of paper from it's spot on a wipeboard, staring it down.  
"I don't know any of you, so I've arranged your seats in an alphabetical order. Sitting here, I'd like… Daisy please…" he explained. A young girl traipsed forward and claimed the seat closest to the teachers desk. He read off the list amidst the quiet chatter of the students, unaware that only Asriel was truly listening to each name, although not the faces.  
"Could I have Asriel Dreemur sitting here please?" Asked the Form Tutor. Asriel started forward, and sat down on a fresh table. He dropped his bag on the floor and slid it under his chair as he sat down. He crossed his arms at his seat and looked around at all the faces.  
"Chris Ernst here, please," called the Form Tutor, pointing to the seat next to Asriel. A human boy dumped his bag on the desk, promptly unzipping it, and pulling out a sketchpad. He pushed his bag to the floor and pulled a pencil from his pocket, as he opened it, flicking past several sketches before he stopped and started to draw on a blank piece of paper, glancing up at Asriel every now and then.  
"Could May Fortini sit here?" called the Form Tutor. A young girl sat at the desk.  
"Hello again," She whispered across the desk towards Asriel. Asriel stared at her for a second before realising, it was the girl who had walked so happily through a mob of monsters. She sat opposite Asriel, who stared blankly, dumbfounded.  
"Seth Furth, please?" called the Form Tutor. A boy with a tartan patterned shirt sta at the seat farthest from Asriel, looking warily at him. He dropped a duffel bag at his feet, next to his chair, before carefully pulling himself in, shooting glances at Asriel. The Form Tutor finished placing each pupil in their seats, and unfortunately, Frisks name wasn't among them.

The Form Tutor sat down at the desk of the computer, and logged on, unaware of the many eager faces pointing towards him. He stood up nonchalantly and leaning against the wipeboard, dumping his hands in his pockets. He looked out at the class, and the class looked back at him. He got back to his feet restlessly.  
"My name is Mr Nicholl," He said, scratching the back of his neck before replacing his hand in his pocket. "I'm going to be your Form Tutor, at least for the year." He looked out at the class. "You should really call me 'Sir', but I really don't care if you call me 'John'" The class looked round at each other, taken aback. John ignored this, and just carried on speaking to them.  
"Hopefully, you've learned to grow out of your Primary school, and you can start calling everyone by their first names. But that's beside the point, You're going to be staying here for the day, as the lesson timetables aren't yet quite set up, so we'd better settle down and cosy." Asriel heard a small moan come from Seth, not quite loud enough except for the people sitting around him, although not quite loud enough for John to hear him.  
"So, let's do something so clichéd and boring that it's become infamous in all schools around the world…" said John, somewhat darkly. The class held their breath.  
"When I point at you, stand up, state your name, and tell us what your hobby is, and something interesting about you." He said, only to be met by groans from the class. Asriel began to panic. What about him was interesting? He couldn't possibly say something about the underground… After all, his time in the underground was spent trying to kill a little girl over and over because of mistaken identity, so that can't possibly be said, at least, not in a class with humans… His death was to be kept a secret, as his Mom told him… What could he say? Suddenly, John was pointing him out.  
"How about you, white-fur at the front?" He said casually. Asriel started, his fur already branching out from nervosity. He stood up and turned to look at the class.  
"Um… Hi, my name is Asriel.. My hobby is gardening, and, um…" He said, before stopping and staring at his toes, trying to think of something to say.  
"I'm the prince of the Monsters," He blurted quickly before falling to his seat silently.


	4. Chapter 3

Asriel shut his eyes, expecting the laughter to begin. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly. The class was staring at him, but there wasn't a trace of laughter in their eyes, despite what Asriel thought. He stared around himself. They were all solemn-faced, the boredom of thwe classroom already setting in upon them. Asriel sat down quickly, his red face thankfully covered up by his white , however, had his eyebrows raised as he pointed to the next student. He wanted to ask why there was "royalty in his classroom, but stayed silent. About half a dozen students went by with nothing substantial happening. The clamours of rushed introductions went by quickly, punctuated only by "I like videogames", or "I have a dog at home", general natter expected of a human. Then finally, John pointed at Seth. He stood, almost shakily. He cleared his throat slightly, then spoke calmly.

"Hello everyone. My name is Seth," he said, the monotony of repeated practice in his head setting in. "I like to go on walks with my Mom and 4 dogs. My interesting fact is that I've lived with a dog in my room since I was 3 years old." He sat down quickly, as if to imitate Asriel. John, seemingly indifferent, carried on, pointing to the girl named May. She stood up eagerly, and almost boyishly. She looked back at the class.

"Hi, I'm May!" She said, overly enthusiastically. "I really really like to climb trees in the forest near my house, and the thing that's most interesting about me is that there hasn't EVER been a day where I wasn't outside." May dropped back to her seat energetically. John nodded happily. He shrugged.

"Why not finish off the table, good sir?" He reasoned, pointing to Chris. Chris, without once taking eyes from his drawing, stood up, cradling it in his arms as he added more touches to it furtively. He never looked at the class as he spoke in a slow and bored voice.

"Hey, I'm Chris. I like to draw, and I'm interested in Mythology and Lore." He sat back down. John stared at him, then moved on, shaking his head in a almost disappointed way. He moved on.

The bell rang, finishing the last introduction earlier than John expected.

"Time for lunch everyone. You can go wherever you like for the next half an hour, but after that, you need to be back here." He explained, then jokingly added, "Get out of my sight!" Everyone filed out of the classroom, grabbing their bags. Asriel picked his up, then uniformly pushed his chair in. He left, clutching his bag tightly. Once out of the door, he looked around him, trying to figure a place to go. Before he could make any decision, he was swept away in the crowd of hungry students. He struggled a little bit, but ultimately had to let them carry him away. Apparently, most of these students had attended an open evening, as they knew exactly where they were going. Asriel looked around him for a monster that he could recognize, but could only see ones he didn't know, so he kept his head down and hoped that wherever he was being carried had some sort of food. He watched the view out of the window, peering through each of the other students heads. He could see the front of the school from There were still some cars pulling into the school, that seemed to be dropping off more students. Yet, it was the middle of the day, how could that many people possibly be arriving that late? Asriel was jolted back to reality the sterile feeling assaulted upon him by what was called "The lunch room". It seemed uninhibited, way too clean to be in some school, especially one for children. The group stopped, caught off guard by the spacious expanse of clean tiles and bolted tables. There was a long window along one side of the room, giving a nice view of the fenced tarmac used for fresh air, and the fields outside that. Asriel looked out among the hills, wondering if there were any monsters out in it's rolling beauty. He shook the thought from his mind as he queued up to eat.

"What the hell is that thing?" came the unhidden comments of other kids, unintentionally hurtful. Asriel, despite his ears being long enough to cover the sides of his head, could still hear each comment clearly. He thanked his lucky stars that he had white fur to cover his red face once more, as he tried to find somewhere to sit and eat. Being a goat, he was never really inclined to eat meat, so he carried a small salad without dressing in a small plastic tub and a small milk on his tray, not really feeling all too hungry. He scanned the expanse of chairs, finding no one who was sitting alone. He sighed, defeated, and plopped down into a random chair at a fresh table. Silently, he pulled the lid off of his salad and began crunching onto the greens. Suddenly, a tray was dumped down in front of him, startling him. He quickly looked up at the owner, starting at the denim of a jeans, a purple shirt decorated with a lighter hair, and a bushy expanse of brown hair. May sat down opposite Asriel with a cheerful smile. He tried to return the smile but he was sure he somehow managed to turn it into a grimace. May began on her small ham sandwich.

"How ya doin'?" She said, chewing slowly but surely. Asriel scrambled to pick up an answer.  
"Uh…" Was all that he found, apparently. He mentally kicked himself for sound so primal. May smiled patiently at him, waiting for him to answer. And once again, Asriel's conscious mind failed him, and alls he could manage was "Aren't you scared of me?". May smiled wryly.

"Some of my best friends were monsters." She answered, as nonchalantly as when she passed the field of monsters that morning. "So it's not like a shy one like yourself under such a pressured situation like you is gonna scare me."

 _Wow…_ Thought Asriel, knowing that what she said made her sound 5 years older than she actually was. She carried on eating her ham sandwich, biting into it slowly, like she had plenty of time.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, goatman." She said jokingly. Asriel was once again thrust into a state of shock. And, for the second time, he was startled by a sudden movement. This time however, it was a hand slamming down onto the small amount of table between Asriel and May. A boy, who seemed much larger than Asriel, leaned down over him threateningly. In fact, he seemed so large, it was like him blocked some of the fluorescent lighting above them. He had short hair, fresh from the barbers, coloured a dark brown that would be easy to mistake as black. When he spoke, his voice was like a grater, rough and unfriendly. It was completely unlike anything Asriel was used to.

"Hi there." He said rather simply.

"Um… H-Hello?" stuttered Asriel, forcefully reminding himself of Alphys.

"Y'know, that, uh, salad, it looks pretty good, _goat_ " he spat the last word, like Asriel had placed a disease at the end of his tongue, and he was hastening to remove it as quickly as possible."Problem is, I left my money at home, and I got nuthin' to buy any food with." May gave him a dirty look, eyeing the weight in his pocket, clearly filled with several coins. But she stayed silent. Asriel, already pressured by May (although unintentionally) wasn't able to stay as calm as May. Although he seemed fine, inside he was melting down. He quickly explored the pocket of his trousers, looking for the spare gold from his lunch. He dropped it into the boys arm, then intently stared into his salad, trying to ignore him. The boy clenched it, then smiled, brandishing way too many teeth to possibly be friendly. He walloped Asriel on the back, pretending to pat him on the back. Asriel almost choked on the part of the salad he was chewing, collapsing over his tray.

"Thanks _PAL_ " The Boy said, spitting the last word once more, before walking away.

"You absolute IDIOT!" May hissed at Asriel, punching him lightly on the shoulder. "D'you have any idea what you've done?" Asriel shook his head meekly. May pointed at the boy, who had finally joined the food queue.

"That's Matt Trainly, but everyone calls him Train," She explained, "I went to the same school as him. He's infamous for almost killing a student in a fight. And now, you've made yourself easy prey for him." Asriel gulped, grimacing at the back of Train's head. Suddenly Chris, from Asriel's class, plopped down next to May, carrying a fruit milk on his sketchbook, which he was still drawing feverishly into. He lanced up at Asriel as he opened the milk, before sucking it down in a series of quick gulps. He quickly and accurately tossed it into a gleaming metal bin before returning to his sketchbook. May tried to catch a glimpse into the book, and, when she failed, asked for a look at what he was drawing. Chris silently relinquished the pad, allowing May to look. Asriel, also curious, craned his neck to look inside as well. Inside the pad was a rough, yet oddly detailed sketch of Asriel. Once again, he was struck he could even say a word, Chris spoke over him.

"Having you on my desk is great reference material." He explained, "Monsters are much more fun to draw than humans." Asriel simply stared back down at himself.

"You're really good," complimented May. "You gonna colour?"

"Colour what?" asked Chris.

"Eh, the jumper. He does have some awesome amber eyes."

"True…" He pondered. "Maybe. I'll consider it." He took the drawing back from May, who was about to flick through the other pages. May began to eat slowly again, eyeing Chris almost suspiciously. Asriel finished his salad as quickly as he could, then threw the remnants away. He quickly left the lunch hall. The stuffiness of the air was panicking him, and making it outside sent a wave of relief trembling through his body. He stepped out into the fairly warm sunlight, his fur reflecting it blindingly. He sat down on a bench, finally taking in just how big the school actually was. It seemed to stretch out as far as Asriel could see, but that could just be the fences impairing Asriel's vision, standing tall to stop unruly students from skipping school. Asriel swiveled around on his seat to look out at the fields. There were a couple horses in the field, enjoying the sunshine as they grazed. Asriel wondered if these "Animals" (as humans called them) would be able to understand what monsters were saying to them. Just as Asriel was about to yell out at them, the doors behind him slammed open, allowing a tidal wave of children free of the room. He got up in time to allow some girls to take his place, abruptly shoving him out the way. Asriel looked out across the suddenly full area of tarmac, and immediately went to make his way in, feeling trapped by the amount of people surrounding him. He walked through the now empty hall for lunch, and out into the hallway. Retracing his steps, he tried to make his way back to his form room, like John had told them to do. Asriel failed, only finding dead ends wherever he went. He looked outside at the parking lot again. The cars were now gone, but Asriel doubted that whoever owned them weren't gone. As if to answer him, a tall shaven man appeared at the end of the hallway. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue tie. He looked down at Asriel. Because of his height, he seemed to tower over Asriel, making him seem so much smaller than he actually was.

"You lost, little thing?" He said quite threateningly.


End file.
